


Pillow Talk

by Tabata



Series: Leoverse [278]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Magical Girls, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23379871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabata/pseuds/Tabata
Summary: After the city has been saved - considering it has never really been in danger to begin with - Leo and Blaine talk about how magic, and outfit changing specifically, works.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Leoverse [278]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/30541





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Love and war are the same](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22913485) by [Tabata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabata/pseuds/Tabata). 



> **WARNING:** This story is an **AU** from the original 'verse. What happens in here has little to none correlation with what happens in Leonard Karofsky-Hummel VS The world or Broken Heart Syndrome. The characters involved are (mostly) the same, but situations and relationships between them may be completely different.  
> What happened is that during COW-T #10 one of the prompt was Majo shojo/Majokko and I needed a new universe to write about all the usual characters, so of course I created six different ones. This is the third.  
> In this instance, Leo is our cute magical girl, but there's a twist.
> 
> written for: COW-T #10 (M4)  
> prompt: Magic

Leo rolls over and stretches his long, slim body like a cat. 

It takes him more than a moment to realize where he is, but eventually the black sheets on the bed and the purple fire in the fireplace give it away. “What time is it?” He asks, rubbing his eyes and rolling over.

“It's about time you wake up and leave my apartment. This started like a one-night stand and now you stay over for lunch. This is unacceptable on so many levels, kiddo.”

Blaine speaks serious, but he's not serious at all. In fact, he was the one begging – well, asking – Leo to stay for breakfast the first time and then for lunch the second. At this rate he'll stay for dinner in a month or two, and possibly a week by the end of the year.

Leo stretches again, more lusciously. These sheets are an improbable – quite macabre – color, but they are silk and therefore very soft. “Did you stop the fires in the city?”

“And the river flood and the fake news about the virus,” Blaine nods. “ _For now_ , your precious city is safe.”

“What will it take for you to stop doing those things forever?” Leo asks, looking at him from upside down.

“More blowjobs than you're willing to give.”

“I won't resort to prostitution!” Leo says, outraged.

Blaine shrugs. “Well that seems like your problem, don't you think? I gave you my terms.”

“You're so bad!” Leo grabs the pillow and throws it at Blaine, hitting him right in the face.

The man chuckles. “That's kind of the point, isn't it?”

Leo rolls over on his stomach, finally noticing his uniform in Blaine's hands. Despite its magical nature, the pant skirt is all wrinkled and it will need ironing, a thing Leo hates doing with a passion. “What are you doing?”

“It takes you an awful amount of time to get into this ridiculous thing,” and Blaine knows that well because he always have to wait for the transformation to end before every big attack. It's a ludicrous thing and extremely awkward too. “And yet it took me five seconds to take it off you last night. I was wondering what it means.”

“It means you're a perv,” Leo snatches his uniform from him, suddenly jealous of it. 

“No, but I mean it,” Blaine goes on. “Why does it take so long to transform you when timeliness is key? The more logical thing would be for you to get in your uniform with the snap of a finger and then take your time to get everything off. It would be way more sensible.”

“I don't know, I don't make the magic rules,” Leo pouts. “Maybe the uniform needs time to charge, that would explain the whole transformation.”

“What is it, a shirt or a cellphone?” Blaine snorts. “And let's talk about this thing, what is it?”

“A bracelet,” Leo answers annoyed. It's not his favorite piece of his costume either.

“Yeah, and what does it do exactly?”

Leo shrugs. “It's pretty?”

“Yeah, very functional,” Blaine says ironically. “You've got great powers, but whoever gave them to you is in great need of a fashion department.”

Leo snatches the bracelet from his hands too. “Listen, only because you get to wear whatever you want while you bring devastation to the world doesn't mean you can critic my uniform. Also, I won't tell you who gave me my powers, no matter how hard you try.”

“I could try harder,” Blaine smirks and he looks at him in that way that always pushes very specific buttons inside Leo's body.

“Didn't you say I should leave?” He swallows.

Blaine crawls over to him sinuously and elegantly like a panther, and just as dangerous. “And now I'm telling you to stay,” he whispers on his lips.

Maybe, Leo thinks, he can stay for lunch after all.


End file.
